


I miss you

by greyassassin24



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyna writes a farewell to Tamlen on the eve before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Short vignette of Lyna for a writing prompt in my novel writing class. Enjoy!

Found at Redcliffe castle in the room of the Hero Of Ferelden, Lyna Mahariel:

I miss you.

I still remember that day where all of this started. I remember the tall trees and shining sun illuminating our little world of green. I remember how happy I was just to be spending my day with you, just to be near someone that I loved so much. I remember all of the little jokes that you made all day, how you would try to make my smile all day just because you loved seeing my smile. I remember everything being perfect. 

And then we found that Blight-bringing contraption of Fen'Harel.  


Now I'm the only thing standing between our home and utter destruction, the only one with any hope of killing the Arch-demon and ending this apocalypse, doing battle under a cloud of choking cloud of ash and dust. And I have to do it without you, Ma Vhenan.

This life is driving me insane. I can feel those creatures of the night felling the walls of our great cities, turning palaces of marble into broken hallways of twisted metal. I can see them in my dreams, those vile beasts and their dragon of black. I can hear those demons tear down the world around me.

I hope that this fight takes me to the end. I know that isn't what you would want me to say, but I have see too much of this world: Of it's unspeakable cruelty and malice, of it's horrors that hide underneath it's carefully constructed lies, of things that I am almost grateful you didn't live to see. I hope that this life ends my suffering so I can see you again and never have to lay eyes upon these evils ever again.

For so long I have awoke screaming, not for the Blight, but because you were there. I could see you in my dreams, hear your words of honey crawling within my skull, feel the warmth that you always gave me at night when winter came, feel the softness on your silver kisses. And then I awaken to this life of demons and Darkspawn, where our happy days seem a memory that becomes less real with every act of cruelty I lay witness to, and then I wish that I had died with you.

I miss you.


End file.
